Office Time
by toomanyinuyashaships
Summary: Sesshomaru is working late when suddenly Naraku, his boss calls him down to his office not knowing what's going to happen. LEMON, YAOI


Notes:

- Naraku is Sesshōmaru's boss

- Sesshōmaru works for Naraku and his job is the Account

- Sesshōmaru has a crush on Naraku but doesn't think Naraku even looks at him

- Naraku does like Sesshōmaru but doesn't show it until today

- Sesshōmaru and Naraku are ningens

- Naraku looks the same except dark brown eyes

- Sesshōmaru looks the same except blue eyes and black hair

-August 18, 2013-

-It is a very hot summer night at ten p.m. in Tokyo, Japan and minna has left for the weekend except Sesshōmaru because he's working very hard on the company that he works for, taxes. While Naraku's also at the office, very frustrated and tired. Naraku wants to see Sesshōmaru alone in his office but doesn't want to seem to obvious.-

_'How can I get Sesshōmaru up here without making it look obvious that I want him alone? Hmm I got it!'_ ***he presses the button that connects to Sesshōmaru's desk*** "Sesshōmaru, come up here. NOW." _'Pretending to be mad is a genius move!'_

"H-hai. Coming now." ***he gulps nervously and starts to leave to Naraku's office*** _'He sounded angry. What did I do?'_ ***he gets to Naraku's office and knocks hesitantly and Naraku speaks through the door*** "Come in."

_'Here I go.'_ ***he walks into the office and blushes slightly when he sees Naraku with his white shirt unbuttoned a few buttons and he closes the door then stands in front of Naraku's desk, like he usually does when Naraku calls him into the office*** "You called?"

"Hai. Tell me, what is this?! Why is my company sinking in profits?! You're the account, aren't you?" Naraku shouts and Sesshōmaru nods. "I am the account. And I just sent you an email discussing this. Did you not receive it?"

***as if the laptop on Naraku's desk was listening, they hear a beep and Naraku looks and sees Sesshōmaru's email which he knows is about the losing profits and he slightly blushes as he looks back at Sesshōmaru*** "I just did. Gomen for wasting your time. What are you doing working here so late anyway?"

_'He's so kawaii when he blushes.'_ "I was working on the email and the taxes." Sesshōmaru states. ***he loosens his tie and Naraku nods*** "And how are we doing?" ***he gets up and goes to the mini bar and pours some Sake into a glass*** "Sake?"

"Sure. Arigato Naraku-sama." ***he watches as Naraku takes the two glasses and the Sake bottle to his desk and pours Sesshōmaru a glass as he sits down on the edge of his desk and gives it to Sesshōmaru who's sitting in the chair in front of him*** "Don't call me that. Just Naraku is fine. So how are we doing taxes wise?"

"A-alright N-Naraku. Well, we're doing quite good actually. Last year, our, sir?" ***he stops talking and takes a sip of his Sake when Naraku puts up his right hand*** "How long have you been with this company Sesshōmaru?" _'I want to see if he knows like I do. It's been three years, two months and one day that he's been with this company.'_

"I've been with this company three years, two months, and one day, sir." ***he takes an another sip and Naraku smirks*** "Do you like working for me?" ***he pours himself a new glass and gulps it down***

"Hai. I do sir." ***he blushes when Naraku leans in close to his face*** "S-sir? Wh-what are you doing?" _'His lips are so close to mine. I-is he going to k-ki-kiss me?'_ "Naraku?"

"Are you married Sesshōmaru?" ***he moves back then pours himself a glass of Sake again then takes a sip and Sesshōmaru blushes again*** "No, I'm single. Aren't you married Naraku?" ***he gulps down his Sake and Naraku pours him a glass and Sesshōmaru gulps it down then Naraku smirks*** "No. I liked someone once but it wasn't returned. I didn't make enough yaneko to keep that person with me."

"That's terrible. Gomen for bringing up such bad memories. How long ago did you leave each other?" ***he takes off his black suit shirt and Naraku chuckles*** "Well, around two weeks ago actually. And don't worry about it, the girl was a gold digger. I feel nothing for her, even when we were together. I loved someone as I liked her. Still love that person."

"Lucky person. I-I m-me-mean tha-that I...fuck it!" ***he stands up then grabs Naraku's cheeks and kisses him passionately and heatedly with him blushing madly and Naraku's in shock but quickly returns the kiss and puts his hands on Sesshōmaru's cheeks as they start to madly french kiss***

_'His tongue is so talented. I can't believe I'm actually doing this!'_ ***he takes off his tie then unbuttons his shirt completely as Naraku unbuttons his shirt also then they break away and a saliva line falls from between their tongues***

"Na-Naraku...gomen! I don't know what came over me..." ***he blushes madly then Naraku stands up*** "Are you a baka? I kissed you back! Do you not get it?!"

"You lo-love me?" ***his heart races even faster when Naraku nods then Naraku smirks*** "Hai you nitwit. I've loved you since I first hired you. Love at first sight as you might say." ***he sits down in his chair as Sesshōmaru blushes deeper*** "S-same here Naraku-sama."

"Do not call me Naraku-sama. Only when we're in public. Understand? I may be your boss but in private don't call me that or sir. Got it, Sesshōmaru?" ***he pours himself an another glass of Sake and gulps it down as Sesshōmaru nods*** "Hai. I understand Naraku."

"Good. Now, have you ever been with a man before? I am a curious man, as you may know." ***he pours himself and Sesshōmaru an another glass of Sake then gulps it down as Sesshōmaru shakes his head*** "I have never been with a man or woman in that way."

"So you're a complete virgin. I see." ***he stands up and stretches then sits back down and Sesshōmaru speaks nervously but confidently*** "I don't want to be a virgin anymore. I want you Naraku!" ***he looks down in his lap in shame and embarrassment then Naraku smirks*** "Is that so? You want me to be the one who takes your ass first?"

"Hai! I want you to take me!" ***he takes off all of his clothes quickly which leaves him naked with his thirteen inch cock standing hard and tall which makes Naraku more aroused then he smirks and takes off all his clothes also which leaves him naked with his twelve inch cock standing tall and hard***

"Screw the foreplay! I want your cock in me!" ***he pushes Naraku to sit back onto his chair then straddles his hips which makes Naraku's cock enter Sesshōmaru's ass to the sheath which makes them both groan and moan in pleasure***

"Naraku! Ah! Give me more!" ***he moans out Naraku's name when Naraku grips Sesshōmaru's ass hard and starts to roll his hips into his and Sesshōmaru reaches back his left hand to the desk to keep steady as his right hand goes to Naraku's chest***

"Sesshōmaru! You're so tight! It's so good!" ***he goes the fastest and roughest he could go which is quite hard for he's sitting in the chair but it has them both groaning loudly in pleasure and they both start to sweat quite a bit which turns them on more then they french kiss very passionately and heatedly which turns them on even more and Sesshōmaru breaks the kiss and Naraku goes in deeper when he lowers in his seat*** "You want to cum don't you? Cum Sesshōmaru. Let it free."

"Ahhh! Only if-ah! You cum with me! Ah! Cum with me!" ***he screams louder in pleasure when Naraku stands up then lays Sesshōmaru down on the desk and goes rougher and he squeezes Sesshōmaru's balls roughly with his right hand and Sesshōmaru loses it*** "AAHHH! NARAKUUU!"

"SESSHOMARUU! AHHH!"

Both: "I'M CUMMING!"

***they both cum at the same time as right before they cum, Naraku sits back down in the seat and Naraku cums deep into Sesshōmaru's ass and Sesshōmaru cums all over their chests and some on their faces***

"Na-Naraku! Kami!" ***he leans against Naraku's chest to catch his breath and to feel his body as Naraku smirks and licks Sesshōmaru's right cheek softly*** "You liked that didn't you? Look how much you came."

***Sesshōmaru blushes madly then stands up*** "Naraku! I want more!" ***he turns around so he's bent at the waist with his upper body on the desk and Naraku smirks***

"You want me to take you from behind Sesshōmaru? Like a inu? Isn't a inu your favorite animal?" ***he enters Sesshōmaru's ass to the hilt which makes them both groan as Sesshōmaru nods*** "Hai! I love inus! Take me like one!"

"Like this?" ***he goes the fastest, hardest, and roughest he can go and they both continue groaning each other's name out and Sesshōmaru makes fists*** "Hai! Like that! More! Naraku! Fuck me more!" ***he throws his head back in pleasure then Naraku pulls back on his hair and goes rougher and quickly moves them so Sesshōmaru's flat against the wall and Sesshōmaru groans loudly*** "Naraku! More! I'm going to cum!"

"You will cum now Sesshōmaru. Cum all over this wall as I cum into your ass." ***he pulls down on Sesshōmaru's hair again except tighter and harder then Sesshōmaru loses it*** "AHHH! NARRAAKKUU!"

"SESSHOMARU!"

Both: "I'M CUMMING!"

***they both cum at the same time as Sesshōmaru cums all over the wall, his chest, and his face and Naraku cums deep into Sesshōmaru's ass again***

"You're a good fuck, you know that?" ***he pulls away from Sesshōmaru then gets dressed and sits down in his chair as Sesshōmaru falls to his knees, shaking in pleasure*** "Yo-you too...Kami!" ***he regains composure as he gets dressed then gets pulled into Naraku's lap*** "Na-Naraku..."

"Sesshōmaru, your salary is being raised one hundred thousand dollars more. Also, you are being promoted so you're always by my side in meetings and other important things. Understand?"

"I understand. So are me and you to-together now?" ***he blushes madly and Naraku smiles then softly french kisses him and they interlock tongues for a few minutes then Naraku breaks away*** "Only if you want to be together."

"Hai! I want to be your boyfriend! I love you Naraku!"

"Love you too Sesshōmaru. Now, come over to my house for the night. We have some _plans_ to discuss and work on. Let's go!" ***he puts down Sesshōmaru then they get their stuff and leave to Naraku's house, far from discussing plans***

_**FIN**_


End file.
